


我要你耐心等待，我要你一切安好

by starrrrrr



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Movie Spoilers, sadness and loss
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrrrrr/pseuds/starrrrrr
Summary: BvS之后，戴安娜留下照看露易丝。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I told you to be patient, I told you to be fine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360355) by [Capbuckyang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capbuckyang/pseuds/Capbuckyang). 



> 标题及歌词出自Birdy的Skinny Love.

**I tell my love to wreck it all** **（我说毁灭一切吧** **该结束了）**

**Cut out all the ropes and let me fall** **（放开束缚** **让我坠落）**

**My, my, my, my, my, my, my, my** **（哦** **吾爱** **吾爱）**

**Right in the moment this order's tall** **（此时此刻** **我却不能接受）**

 ---

人群哀悼英雄的逝去，而戴安娜远远避开。她绕过蓄满泪水的双眼和破碎的啜泣，也谨慎地躲开布鲁斯：他身上萦绕着一种教人难以忘记的心痛。

她应该离开的。她应该乘上原先的那架飞机，这是明智的选择。

而她留下。

她留下，听着布鲁斯向他们坠落的战士许诺，她知道他会一直为此而战或为此而死。她听着他说服她去寻找更多和他们一样的人。她看着红发的女孩守在爱人的墓前。

是她让戴安娜想要留下。她看到克拉克躺在大战后的废墟上时眼中的神情，戴安娜和布鲁斯站在两旁时她哭声中的绝望和心痛，她在戴安娜的心中激起了一种情感，一种疼痛，她希望自己已经埋藏得足够深而永远不会再想起的疼痛。

她曾经抛弃过人类，因为人类的杀戮，因为她认为自己不属于这里。而如今她又回来。曾想着永不归来，却又一次因为现实回到这里，这样无休止的循环本该很可笑的。可是在这么多丧恸之下，她一点都不能感到好笑了。

女孩眼中有太多的悲伤，那闪烁着泪水的蓝色双眼让戴安娜感到心痛。她知道失去所爱之人的痛苦，而看到另一个人经历如此痛苦让戴安娜想要留下，想要安慰她。

戴安娜等到客人离开，尘土落地，丧礼的伤痛坠在沉默之中，而她决定走向那位有名的露易丝·莱恩。

克拉克的母亲微笑着，温柔的双眼仍然因泪水而湿润。她是一位坚强的女性，失去生命中最重要的两个人之后还能够对陌生人微笑需要极大的力量。她把戴安娜带到一间卧室，那房间小而温暖，阳光从窗户流淌进来。

露易丝躺在克拉克儿时的床上。她盯着天花板，行星在头顶盘旋。

戴安娜只想给予帮助，她想说点什么、做点什么，想抚平那张脸上的伤痛。她不知道自己是否已经跨过了界限，离他们迎战怪兽只过了几个小时。

但就是这样，悲伤和痛苦有将人们聚拢在一起的奇怪能力。难道不是吗？

“你还在这里。”露易丝像陈述事实那样说，而戴安娜不知道如何回答。这不是一个问题，而声音中也没有流露出戴安娜是否让人烦扰。她犹豫了一下，决定最糟糕的事也就是那女孩要她走开。

“是的。我想要…我知道语言不能治愈你的痛苦，所以我不会做无意义的道歉。”

“那你还在这里做什么？”露易丝转身面对戴安娜，而戴安娜停在门边，直到露易丝点头允许她进来。她坐在床边，躲开露易丝破碎悲伤的凝视，盯着她纤细苍白的手。

“我也曾失去过某人，很久以前…伤痛永远不会离开，只会沉在心里，直到你回忆起他们。而它会再涌现出来，好像新鲜的淋漓的伤口。”

露易丝什么也没说，只是将手掌翻过来。戴安娜看着它，看着她纤细的手指和曲折的掌纹。

“他本来打算和我结婚，”在长久的沉默之后，露易丝说，声音颤抖。戴安娜听从直觉，将手放在露易丝的手上，她们手指缠在一起。露易丝的手温暖、柔软而湿润。她开始急促地吸气，戴安娜紧紧握住她的手。

 “露易丝，他对你的爱拯救了我们所有人。”戴安娜用拇指温柔地抚摸着露易丝的手，想要传递一点安慰。女孩开始抽泣，呼吸沉重湿润。

“如果他求婚，我会说我愿意，我会和他结婚。”“我知道。”戴安娜爬上床，直视露易丝悲伤的双眼，眼泪还在从她颊边滚落。

“这会变得更容易吗？”露易丝轻声问道，那些词句在空气中摇晃着。戴安娜伸手擦掉了露易丝的一颗眼泪，她不能忍受，不能看着这位美丽、坚强、受伤的女性独自破碎。

“这不会变得更容易。但你会学着承受这一切活下去。”

戴安娜在露易丝身边躺下，还握着她的手。当露易丝开始动情地哭泣，戴安娜把她拉进一个拥抱，让她把脸埋在自己肩上。温热的心碎的眼泪浸透了她的衣服。

戴安娜轻揉着露易丝的背，感受着每一次急促的呼吸。她在那时许诺，她会保护卡尔的世界，不论多久。

 ---

**Who will love you?** **（谁会爱你如我？）**

**Who will fight?** **（谁来勇敢迎战？）**

**Who will fall far behind?** **（又是谁坠落** **直到无尽遥远？）**

 

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER→http://sophiaandsappire.lofter.com/


End file.
